Finding Out
by AKing-DRush
Summary: This is just a oneshot/short story about Robert telling Nick about him and Carla. Please review if you have time x
1. The Run Down

So I wanted a tiny break from my other fic so that will now be updated every Monday from now on. I wanted to write something new so this could be a oneshot but I could carry it on if people wanted. :)

It's quite short but this is a oneshot on how Robert tells Nick about him and Carla sleeping together.

"Nick can I have a word please?" Robert whispered as he stood next to him at the bar. "In the back?" He added as he gestured towards the bar.

"Can't it wait,I'm meeting Carla at the flat in a minute" Nick asked not interested in what he had to say.

"Well it's Carla I've came to talk to you about as it happens" Robert said with a nervous smile.

"Alright then,Liz is it all right if we use the back room for a few minutes" Nick agreed whilst calling over to Liz.

"Sure,but don't be to long Michelle will be back soon" Liz said as she gestured for Nick and Robert to come through.

"So come on then,what is it?" Nick asked whilst smiling "what is she getting you to do, is it something to do with the wedding?"

"No Nick it's nothing like that and after this u don't think you'll want there to be a wedding" Robert said quietly.

"What? Robert what on earth are you going on about" Nick asked puzzled.

"Carla slept with someone else" Robert quickly blurted out but instantly regretted it.

"What? How the hell could you possibly know that it's not like she would have told you?" Nick tried to tell himself that Carla wouldn't have done that, not his Carla. She wouldn't.

"Because Nick,it was me who she cheated on you with." Robert said quiet confidently he wasn't even sure why he was telling Nick, he just wanted to.

"Like she'd go near you. Your scum and anyways Carla loves me she would never do anything to jeopardise what we've got" Nick wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure Robert or himself.

"Don't believe me, I just thought you deserved to know the truth" Robert said as he walked towards the door and put his hand on the door handle.

"When." Nick uttered as he began to open the door but quickly closed it again once Nick began asking more questions. "Come on when, and where?" Nick ordered Robert to confess.

"New Years Eve and it was at that casino Carla likes to go to" Robert explained.

"My birthday" He told himself, Carla had been very shifty that day but he had chose to ignore it.

"Nick, I'm sorry. It was a one time thing and we were both very drunk" Robert tried to justify what he and Carla had done.

"You can't have been that drunk you managed to walk from the downstairs casino, book a room and then sleep together" Nick stated quite sarcastically.

"She loves you Nick" Robert added on to his earlier statement.

"She can't love me if she cheated on me with you! It obviously meant something to you if you felt he need to tell me about it" Nick shouted.

"I have to admit when I was with her I felt amazing,it meant something to me" Robert started to explain as Nick shot him a look. "But it didn't mean anything to her! She left as soon as it happened and told me she regretted it" he added.

"And that makes it better does it? She doesn't want you so everything's fine? Why didn't you just keep it to yourself" Nick was still so confused to why he'd even want to tell him, why didn't he just keep it a secret.

"No of corse not Nick, I had to tell you because I love her" Roberts sentence had gone really quiet near the end.

"Your in love with Carla? You love my fiancé someone you slept with once?" Nick laughed. "Your mad" he added.

"Nick you've got to understand, Carla would want to be with me if she wasn't with you. It's like you suffocate her" Robert spat.

Nick stood up from where he'd been sitting on the sofa and walked past Robert. He reached for the door and opened it slightly. As he went to walk out the door he turned around and threw Robert a familiar punch in the face and he went flying into the table behind him.

"Carla would never get with you Robert, she's got standards" Nick said as he walked out of the back door of the rovers.

He walked down what seemed a 8 mile long ginnel and headed towards Carla's flat. He wanted answers.

What he didn't see as he charged across the road was the car zooming towards him. The car beeped its horn for Nick to move out of the way but as he turned around it was too late. Blood surrounded his body as he lay lifeless on the ground.

Will Nick survive? I may just leave it here but it depends if people want me to carry it on or not, thank you xx


	2. The Call

Nicks body lay lifeless on the ground, surrounded by blood.

"Oh my god Nick" Carla yelled as she jumped out of her car and rushed to her fiancés side.

"Somebody help" She cried out but there was nobody there.

"Okay come on Carla, you can do this. Just get your phone and call 999." She spoke to herself as she took her phone from her pocked and dialled 999.

"Hello? Can I have some help please?" Carla begged down the phone.

"Hello? This is the ambulance service. What's your emergency?" The womans voice boomed down the phone.

"It's my fiancé, I've just hit him with my car. Oh my god I've killed my own fiancé" Carla replied crying.

"Okay Madame I'm going to need you to tell me your name" the girl replied calmly.

"It's Carla." She told the operator.

"Okay Carla,I'm Leah,your going to have to do exactly as I say okay? I've sent the ambulance but they might be a few minutes" she explained.

"Okay" Carla replied holding back her tears.

"I need you to check to see if he has a pulse" she instructed Carla.

"I can't! What if he's... Dead" she exclaimed.

"Carla if you want to help him your going to have to do as I say"

Carla nodded even though the man on the phone couldn't see this. "Alright" she eventually replied.

"Put your middle finger and your pointing finger together and put them at the soft part at the back of his neck" she explained. "Have you done that Carla?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Yes" she replied.

"Can you feel a pulse?" Leah asked cautiously.

"YES! Oh my god yes I can feel a pulse! He's alive." She shouted relieved.

In the background she could hear ambulance sirens and the woman ended the call hearing them too.

"What have we got?" The ambulance woman asked.

"It's my fiancé.. I accidentally ran into him with my car" she explained. "I checked and there's a pulse" she added.

"Okay... Sorry what's your name?" The woman asked.

"Carla" she replied.

"Okay Carla my names Louise and this is my partner Alex ,can you tell me your fiancés name?" Louise Asked.

"Yeah it's Nick, please help him." Carla begged.

"Don't worry Carla,we will do our best. He's in the best hands. Do you want to hop in the back with him, your in no fit state to drive" Alex stated.

"I'll go in the back,I'm not leaving him." Carla was adamant she was staying by nicks side.

"Okay then,you get in the back and we will get him to hospital as soon as we can and they will asses the extent of his injuries" Louise explained.

'I hope he's alright' Carla thought to herself.

She picked up his hand and squeezed it with hers and gave him a small kiss on his bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry Nick,I never meant to hurt you" she told him. "Your gonna get better okay? I love you Nicky Tilsley" she whispered to him once more.

I'll probably continue this abit more if people like. Thanks to anyone who reads any of my fics. I love you all xxx


End file.
